Forum:2011-03-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . hy said hy vas shocked Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- I see that Maxim isn't the only one who has learned how to be subtle. Donovan Ravenhull 04:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I think the jager generals will now be behind Agatha, perhaps Boris will too. (Agathahetrodyne) :Boris comes across to me as being very practical. In this, I don't forsee him throwing Agatha under the perverbial steam bus, but I also don't see him enthusiasticly embrassing her either. My guess is that he would endorce the 'capture and control' mentality that Herr Baron had before being wasped. Donovan Ravenhull 06:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A dybbuk, in case you don't know, is a soul that has been rejected from sheol. Dybbuks can be benevolent or malevolent. Lu/Other appears to be malevolent. -- Billy Catringer 06:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page :That is, of course, correct. But I think more importantly dybbuks are known for possessing the living, almost exactly as Lucrezia has done to Agatha. -- 19:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :The important question, in all this, is, of course: will this wealth of information Dimo has brought to the generals be enough to earn him a new arm? Xelvonar 20:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: if agatha lives (or dies and gets reanimated again) and dimo isn't killed either, he will surely get a new arm. Finn MacCool 01:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Dimo IS shockingly smart for a Jager. And his eyes are different! I think there is scope for some Mad Theories here. His eyes are like geister eyes. Maybe he has been retrospectively endowed with intelligence from the future, by Agatha or someone else? (It's the maddest theory I could come up with) :-) Brrokk 08:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : His eyes are different from the other two wild Jägers, but look at the eyes on — his eyes match General Zog and the doorkeeper. Argadi 09:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm? I've just looked again and I don't see that. Brrokk 09:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: What I see on , from left to right in the first two panels: Yellow football-shaped(guard), white round(Oggie), white round(Maxim), yellow football-shaped(Dimo), white football(Khrizhan), yellow single-point(Zog). The center of Dimo's eye does stick out as it isn't dark, but from the last pane he does a distinct part in his eye. Argadi 11:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: I disagree: Dimo has no pupils. The door watcher does have pupils, and General Zog is wearing some kind of goggles Elmegil 17:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) And another thing: why/how did the locket get repaired. The Baron brought it back repaired, but why would he fix it? In fact, could he, if Barry first made it? Is Barry working behind the scenes in the Baron's entourage? And when it was repaired, was it re-purposed? It's effects in suppressing Lucrezia now seem different from its original effects of suppressing Agatha's spark. Brrokk 10:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : The Baron fixed it, probably because he is a Spark and 1) he can't resist, and 2) he wants to learn about the characteristics of other Sparks. I don't think it was re-purposed, but it might not work quite the same as it did before. That is one of the Open Questions. Argadi 11:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC)